Couple talk
by Unicorn27
Summary: Hey guys this is couple talk where I talk about couples and give my opinions on them. Note:it is not only Fairy Tail couples
1. NALU

**WARNING** **MAY** **CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

Hello everybody this is couple talk where I talk about my feelings for couples so for this lets go the first couple I will be talking about is*dramatic pause*

NALU (NatsuxLucy)from FairyTail

ok Nalu is my favorite couple I just love the relationship that Natsu and Lucy blossom

I also love the moments such as opening 15 at the beginning they has their arm around each other,and at the end their foreheads touched I was just so moved by the song,and the meaning of it,I love the lyrics to it,I loved the animation I loved how they made them holding hands at the end with the shiny moon out with birds (I think they were birds)flying around them.

I also remember ending 15 Natsu and Lucy were on a date.

In the tenrou island were so many moments such as the one where Kain was gonna crush Lucy and Natsu was worried and he ended up saving her I also remember when Lucy was possessed by the voodoo doll and trying to hit Natsu Natsu dodged by jumping over her and touching her butt by accident (nope it was not a accident)

I also remember in the clock Natsu put his arm in front of Lucy and told her to stay away from Michelle,Natsu was trying to protect Lucy from the oracion seis.I also remember in that was in a prison with the butt jiggle gang and he was forcing them to tell him where Lucy was he was able to find Lucy was falling from the stars,and Natsu saved Lucy from fell down with his head by a rock but Instead of complaining he just smiled and blushed a little why Lucy did the same thing

Also In that tried to make Lucy feel better,and he blushed a little and looked away.

In the edolas was going to be executed but Natsu was saying if you even dare touch a hair on her I will burn you to ashes.

Also in the had his cape on when they went back to eartland but when it was raining it doesn't show Natsu giving the cape to Lucy but she has it on.

I give this couple a

100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000/10

please tell me what couple should I do next


	2. LALU

Hello everybody I'm back with couple talk and today we will be talking about *drum roll*

Lalu (LaxusxLucy)from Fairy Tail (shout out to Violetfairy12)

I honestly don't know what to say sorry for you Lalu shippers out there but I don't ship them you can say mean reviews because I would do the same for Nali because I hate Nali well this Lalu were talking about.

Please review the moments they had together.

Anyway I think people ship them because they both have blonde hair honestly a lot of people make weird shippings with Lucy.

I even heard a ship of her and Zeref I'm just like HUH.

Anyway I do remember in the Phantom Lord and Mira were talking to Laxus on something asking for help or something and I do remember Laxus was saying if you could make her mine then I would do something.

And I was like NO WAY!

Anyway I really don't remember any moments much actually I remember when Laxus usually talks to Lucy he would call her mean things or say that she's weak.

So yeah and the way that they look like Laxus and Lucy are a ehh not so great couple to me I'm so so so sorry Lalu lovers say whatever you want to me I'll take it in.

I give this couple a 2/10 again super sorry

please tell me what couple I should do next


	3. GALE

Hey guys ok so just to let you guys know this document can be any couple even if it's not from Fairy Tail any couple anyway for today we are talking about *inhaling heavily*

Gale (GajeelxLevy)from Fairy Tail(shout out to AppleDapple and Tibbit64)

Ok these cuties are my forth favorite couple I love them they have so many moments together

and they are confirmed because in the manga they kiss ^o^ So happy for them

at first Gajeel is the bad guy but then he becomes the cool guy (especially with Levy)

At first Gajeel took Levy and ripped her clothes(showing her stomach and bra) then gets a sweet heart when Levy told Gajeel to stop hitting Gajeel Laxus was about to sting her but then Gajeel went in front of her and got shocked instead

soon enough Gale is actually confirmed because Gajeel was drowning and Levy gave him the MOUTH TO MOUTH AHHHH^ - ^

I love this couple very much and will continue to ship it go GALE LOVERS

I GIVE this couple a 10/10

what couple should I do next (note:it can be from a different anime show)


	4. NATZA

Hey guys another day on couple talk where I give my opinions for couples(it could be any couple even if it's not from FairyTail) anyway today we are talking about *opening a envelope*

Natza(NatsuxErza)from FairyTail(shout out to EmmyHippo)

I honestly hate this couple I think they are just like brother and sister I mean yeah he tickled her but then you know my brother does that to me so it makes no diffirence

yeah he also saved Erza from dying but what are you gonna do let her die?!

If this couple is confirmed I would cry,and be grossed out

I would cry because Jellal belongs with Erza,and Natsu belongs with Lucy.

I would so be grossed out because that's like incest I don't know any romantic moments they had.

I also remember watching one of the O.V.A'S and well in one of the theme songs Erza puts her arm around Natsu like she was having a party.

I usually don't get along with my brother but I would do the same thing

I give this couple a -222/10

what couple shout I do next?(note:it could be any couple even if it's not from FairyTail)


	5. GRAYZA

Hey everybody welcome to another episode of couple talk with your host Janet today we are talking about *spins around in a chair and looks at a review*

Grayza (GrayxErza)from FairyTail

I think Gray and Erza has the relationship like a brother and sister usually people started shipping them at the tower of heaven arc.

I don't think they are a cute couple I do remember Edza pretty when they went on a mission but what you're just gonna be like ewww now that I see her up close she has acne,and her face is ugly.

Is that what you guys were probably expecting oh well

I have nothing else to say about this couple I say

screw it

I give this couple a -225/10

what couple should I do next (note:it could be from a different anime)


	6. GRUVIA

Hey guys it's another chapter of couple talk with your host Janet and today we are talking about *gets a stuffed bear and hugs it*

Gruvia(GrayxJuvia)from FairyTail

these people are actually my 2nd favorite couple they have had many moments such as

when they were fighting and Gray froze her body his hand was somewhere where it shouldn't be (her CHEST AND YOU GUYS NO WHAT I MEAN BY HER CHEST＾∇＾）

out of everything else we have caught in the manga and anime that Gray has shown he starts having feelings for Juvia and it's super cute

I give this couple a 10/10

I heard there was a shipping of Lyon and Juvia I see why they ship them and stuff but I just can't see it I'm sorry if you're one of those shippers or ship Gray with someone else such as Lucy but I really can't *face palms* please forgive me

But if you have a couple it could be from a different anime

just tell me


	7. ROWEN

What's up guys another chapter of couple talk with me Janet today we will talk about *giggles like a little kid*

Rowen(RomeoxWendy) and the shout out for this chapter...well the people who were telling me about this couple got a shout out already but thank you guys for reviewing again.

Anyway...

I feel as if this couple is such a cute couple and I'm actually thinking about making a story about them.

Even though Wendy might be mentally older she didn't physically change and neither did her mind so it really doesn't count.

But I remember when Romeo was protecting Wendynfrom becoming a Ichyiya or however you spell his name.

And you never know since the main focus on the show is Natsu and Lucy you never know what's really happening between Wendy and Romeo.

Anyway yeah

I give this couple a 10/10 if you don't ship them tell me why

If you have any other request (It doesn't have to be only FairyTail couples) comment who?

See you later

JA NE!


	8. HIKARI

What's up everybody today we will be talking about *clears throat*

HikaruxHaruhi from Ouran High School Host Club and this is from of course Violetfairy12

anyway I LOVE THIS COUPLE!

I just love it

a lot of people ship them (especially me,and a friend of mine)

but yet people ship her with Tamaki (another one of my friend's ship them)

I mean I see why people ship them and honestly I don't disrepect anybody ships because honestly we each have diffirent opinions on how we see thing.

If I said Haruhi fell off a bridge and Tamaki saved her you say OTP but I say no he just saved her but honestly that was a cute moment.

If you said Hikaru found Haruhi from being scared in the rain and put his put his headphones on her,wrapped a blanket around her,and put his arm around her you would probably say ehhhh...

But I would be fangirling so hard and yell OTP and run around in circles.

But if Tamaki and Haruhi end up being together I would be a little hurt but whatever at least Hikaru is single in meh mind...

But now that I think about it Hikaru and Kaoru never talked they would only talk to each other but that's it.

But Haruhi made Hikaru more open and easier to speak to.

So if they end up being together *runs through a wall and yells OTP*

But yeah I give this couple a 10/10

If you have any request review what you would like.


	9. MIRAXUS

Hello everybody and welcome back to another chapter of couple talk with me Janet and today we will be talking about*laughs like a maniac*

Miraxus (MirajanexLaxus) the shout out for this chapter is well again same thing you guys requested again.

Anyway.

I actually like this couple...

I really like it I ship it honestly.

Sorry if you don't I'm sorry if I made you mad but I ship it.

This coouple to me looks cute.

I think this couple looks really cute together and that they could end up being

together now I understand why people don't ship them...but I rather ship them then ship Mira with Elfman (which is a real shipping).

Although Mira and Laxus barely talk to each other,they are not the protagonist's in the show so while the show is focusing on Natsu and Lucy they could be talking to each other.

Well I have nothing else to say about this couple...

I give it a 7/10 sorry guys...

If you like to make any request go ahead P.S it could be a shipping from a different anime.


End file.
